Evil
by BrooksWriter
Summary: Algo esta apoderándose de la zona fantasma, una extraña entidad, algo más poderoso que un simple fantasma. Algo que simplemente comenzó con una invasión fantasmal... "Los espiritus existen...ellos hablaron conmigo..." dijo Samantha con el rostro pálido...


Evil

Capítulo 1.

-Tuck, explícame de nuevo porque están todos aquí- pregunto la chica de ojos violeta. La chica comenzaba a dar vueltas de un lado a otro en en aquella sala, de vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por el cabello; suspiraba, miraba al techo o se mordía el labio inferior, señal de que algo le afligía...

-Invasión fantasmal, Sam- explicó el chico genio de la tecnología mientras curioseaba algo en su teléfono.

-Perfecto, a dos días de mi cumpleaños- murmuró la chica con sarcasmo dejándose caer en el amplio sillón de su sala

-Mhmm...- dijo Tucker, quien seguía concentrado en su aparato electrónico.

-No pareces estar preocupado por eso- comentó la chica jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo.

-No lo estoy. De cierta manera, se que Danny tiene todo esto bajo control- respondió

-No es que no confié en Danny pero, suena algo peligroso- susurró

-Eso es no confiar en el Sam...- dijo Tucker rodando los ojos -De todas maneras perdiste la confianza desde que...ya sabes...

-Uh...si, no necesitas sacar el tema.

Samantha Manson frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada. Se encontraban en la sala de su casa mas bien conocida como la mansión Manson. Amity Park  
estaba en un punto de zona roja, lo cual quería decir que probablemente algún idiota villano del gran superheroe del momento "Danny Phantom" esta esperando atacar  
tan apacible cuidad y asustar a cuanta gente se le pegue la gana.

-Sammy, ¿Ya le ofreciste te a tus invitados?- preguntó Pamela Manson, su madre entrando al lugar.

-Soy Sam, Soy Sam, ¡No Sammy!- murmuró la chica un poco irritada.

Tucker rió entre dientes.

-Como sea, ¿Ya te ofrecieron té Tucker?- preguntó la Sra. Manson dirigiéndose al chico.

-Gracias Sra Manson, acabo de tomarme una deliciosa lata de _Dr. Pepper._

-MI _Dr. Pepper_- corrigió la chica de ojos violeta

-No decía "Sam" en la lata- dijo Tucker sacandole la lengua de manera infantil

-De acuerdo niños, en seguida vuelvo- respondió la Sra Manson - ¿Saben si ya llegó mi esposo y el Sr. Fenton?-

-Salieron hace una hora, pero supongo que no deben tardar- dijo Sam encogiendose de hombros

-Esta bien. Por cierto, Sam, cariño, no estas usando tus lentes- dijo su madre

La chica soltó un suspiro y del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco unos lentes de borde negro y se los coloco despacio y como quien no quiere la cosa.

Su madre sonrió y se fue directo a la cocina.

-¿Usas lentes?- Tucker arqueo una ceja -¿Desde cuando?

-Desde el día en que me solté de Danny mientras estábamos a pleno vuelo y caí sobre un auto. Casi quedo ciega por eso...- dijo la chica

-¿Hablas en serio?- Tucker abrió más los ojos sorprendido.

-Sí, fue despues de lo de...ya sabes...la discusión...y...bueno, tu me entiendes- murmuró la chica.

-Claro..-murmuró Tucker volviendose a su celular.

El sonido estruendoso de una puerta al abrirse sobresaltó a ambos chicos que se habían quedado en silencio haciendo que también se pusieran de pie inmediatamente

-¿Sam tienes un botiquín?- preguntó una chica de tez morena bajando con rapidez los tres escalonsitos para la sala.

-Sí. Pero, ¿Que fue lo que paso, Valerie?- preguntó la chica confundida

-Alguien le dio una paliza a Danny- dijo Jazz entrando con Danny sujetandose de su cuello y hombro.

Danny Fentom se veía un poco demacrado, su traje de mitad fantasma estaba un poco roto y con unas cuantas manchas de sangre.

-En realidad no fue nada...- murmuró Danny sentandose con cuidado en el sillón.

Sam regresó enseguida con un maletín blanco y una cruz roja estampada en el.

-Sam pónle un poco de alcohol en las heridas de la frente, ire a prepararle un te de hierbas- dijo Jazz

-¿Te?, ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Danny poniendo cara de asco

-No preguntes..- dijo Jazz rodando los ojos.

-Wow, viejo, ¿Quien te golpeo?- preguntó Tucker impresionado.

-Un idiota que al parecer tambien tenia los mismos poderes que yo...Auch!- se quejó el chico cuando Sam presiono un algodonsito contra su frente.

-Lo siento, Lo siento!- se disculpó la chica -Solo intenta no moverte tanto si no quieres que te lastime

-¿Ahora a que se debe tanta preocupación?- preguntó Danny arqueando una ceja.

Sam suspiró e ignoro su pregunta.

-¿No vas a responderme, cierto?

-Danny...eres mi mejor amigo, eso hacen los amigos, preocuparse...-murmuró la chica remojando el algodon en alcohol

Danny frunció el ceño.

-Amigos...claro...-murmuró.

-Uh...entonces, ¿El chico que te golpeo...?

-No tengo idea de quien era, pero sabia algo de la invasión fantasmal...

Dejen sus comentarios. Primer historia. Soy nueva :P


End file.
